


Kurosawa's No Good, Very Bad Day

by Incandescentflower



Series: Finding Their Way [5]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Bad Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I just needed some sweet boys, Kissing, Kurosawa gets the cuddles, Like really schmoopy stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: Adachi was smiling. He was glad Kurosawa’s face was buried in his lap so he couldn’t see. He didn’t want him to think he was mocking him. But all he could think inside wasgood. Because it wasn’t often, but every once in a while, Adachi was given the gift of seeing that Kurosawa was indeed a real person, not a symbol of perfection. He had struggles, he had missteps, he had bad days too.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Finding Their Way [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030785
Comments: 32
Kudos: 180





	Kurosawa's No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad night. Here's some unbeta'd drabbles to soothe the soul.
> 
> Off hand mention of some dessert for the prompt challenge. :)

Adachi had to run an errand after work. He had plans to meet Kurosawa at his apartment later. Kurosawa had been out on a sales call that day. It was a huge client. If he landed this account, it would surely mean a promotion. Adachi picked up a dessert to celebrate. There was no possibility Kurosawa wouldn’t get it.

When he arrived at Kurosawa’s place, he hadn’t gotten home yet. Adachi let himself in with his key and puttered around a bit. They still both had their own places, their lives slowly merging, but still having somewhat messy pieces - family expectations, work complications - meant they kept some things separate. But in practice, they were together every night and their lives had started to weave together like a nice woolen blanket.

After changing out of his work clothes, Adachi spread out on the couch. His legs were stiff from a long day of sitting and he was enjoying the feeling of stretching himself out like a cat. He settled in to do some reading, knowing it was possible that Kurosawa might get home a bit late.

His mind wandered as the bright sky suddenly turned to dark clouds outside the window. He turned on a side lamp to combat the unexpected shadows covering his pages. There was a crack of thunder, a burst of lightning. Adachi hadn’t really paid attention to the weather report, but he should have. It was suddenly an all out torrential downpour. 

Adachi laid back down, listening to the rain beat down. It was exciting and somewhat soothing to listen to the thunder roll outside while sharp flashes periodically lit up the room.

The storm was in full force when he heard a click of the door. Adachi bolted upright, ready to greet Kurosawa and hear the good news. Except, Kurosawa at the door was a disaster. He was soaking wet, he had clearly gotten caught in the heavy rains. He threw down his umbrella, which looked as though it had been turned outward by the wind. But it was his face more so than anything else that told Adachi something was really wrong.

“Oh, Kurosawa!” Adachi said, jumping up and grabbing a towel from the bathroom, handing it to Kurosawa at the door so he would not drip water inside. He looked like he had been drowned in a river. Adachi grabbed his coat and shook it out before hanging it over a chair by the kitchen table. 

“What happened?” Adachi asked, “besides this?” He motioned to Kurosawa’s clothing, knowing full well that Kurosawa would be displeased with getting soaked, but he would not be so solemn about it. 

“I just had the worst day, Adachi,” he said, still standing there, shoulders dropped, head drooped. 

Adachi wanted to hug him, but he realized that any touching would end up just making Adachi as much of a mess as Kurosawa currently was. He instead went to the bedroom and pulled out a soft t-shirt and some sweatpants and brought them back out to the doorway.

Kurosawa shuffled into the bathroom with his dry clothing and quietly shut the door. 

Adachi worried at his lip while he waited. Kurosawa was always so put together, always so optimistic. It felt very strange to see him so lifeless. 

When he came back out, finally in dry clothing, he wrapped his arms around Adachi, dropping his head on his shoulder. Adachi muffled into his neck, “What happened?”

Kurosawa sighed and nuzzled his face into Adachi’s shoulder, just quietly breathing as he held onto him tight. Adachi decided that Kurosawa wasn’t ready to talk about it, so he instead pulled back from their embrace, took Kurosawa’s hand and led him over to the couch. 

He sat back down in the corner where he had been reading, but this time he guided Kurosawa to sit down with him, inviting his head into Adachi’s lap. He settled in easily, the comfort between them now was such that they always could find places where they fit together, wrapping their arms around one another, complementary parts of a whole.

Adachi began to run his fingers through Kurosawa’s damp hair and he let out a sigh. 

“Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?”

Kurosawa titled his face up to look at Adachi. His eyes were deep pools, so ill at ease. He let out another deep breath. 

“I spilled a drink on myself on the way out of the apartment this morning so I had to change last minute. I was running late and I couldn’t find a taxi. When I finally got to the company, my pen had exploded in my briefcase. When I went to clean it up, I got ink stains on my chin.” Kurosawa lifted his head at that moment and Adachi could now see a little blue spot that had previously gone unnoticed. “By the time I spoke to the client I was so flustered, I blew the entire thing.”

Kurosawa finished expelling his list of grievances and then turned his face back into Adachi’s body.

Adachi was smiling. He was glad Kurosawa’s face was buried in his lap so he couldn’t see. He didn’t want him to think he was mocking him. But all he could think inside was _good_. Because it wasn’t often, but every once in a while, Adachi was given the gift of seeing that Kurosawa was indeed a real person, not a symbol of perfection. He had struggles, he had missteps, he had bad days too.

“Did they tell you that you didn’t get the account?”

“No,” Kurosawa muffled into Adachi’s lap. “I just know I didn’t.”

Oh no, this was not good at all. It was one thing if Kurosawa didn’t get the account. That kind of thing was bound to happen, even to him. But this sounded more like a loss of confidence. “You really did have an awful day didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Kurosawa said, his voice soft, mouth full of Adachi’s shirt as he pulled himself in close and pressed his face into Adachi’s stomach. 

“Do you know what is a remedy for a bad day?” Adachi asked, tugging a bit on Kurosawa to get him to sit upright.

Kurosawa went with Adachi's guidance easily, but was still leaning on him, not willing to fully separate their bodies. His t-shirt collar was kind of pulled to the side, exposing a wonderful patch of collarbone. His hair was deliciously disheveled. “No, what?” He asked, he sounded as though he was almost pouting. 

"This." Adachi traced his finger down Kurosawa’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, Kurosawa’s breathing slowing in response. Their lips slid together, relaxed and unhurried. They lost themselves in each other as the rain beat down, the soft rhythm a reminder that they were together, sheltered from the storm outside. 

Kurosawa pulled Adachi in again, sliding his head right into the crook of Adachi’s neck. He breathed against his skin, kissing it gently as they kept each other close.

The thunder continued to roll outside as lightning flashed beyond the windows. Adachi embraced Kurosawa, stroking his hair, allowing the sound of the beating rain to engulf them. They stayed like this together, far away from the rest of the world and their cares for the remainder of the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes)


End file.
